Once In A Blue Moon
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: Different one-shots with Dylan and Max, I might do a few other characters later on as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

My feet slowly gliding across the grass field my winds slows pushing against gravity letting me just skim the long grass with the bottom of my feet. I let out a deep sigh looking out towards the sky one name bouncing in my mind, Fang.

I still didn't understand at what time did we retreat to our old bickering self's. I still had times where I forgot, about all that has happened. Fang had left me replaced me with…Maya. I still didn't understand what he saw in her.

But then again had I moved on as well, the few kisses with Dylan would make this fact seem true. But what did I feel for him?

As if on cue I heard a soft thud as I looked behind me to see his toothy grin and light blonde hair now falling at the bridge at his eyes.

It wasn't that he was bad looking quite the opposite. He could make super models cry when he walked by. No, looks were not the problem. It was that he was apparently programmed to be with me. I mean any teenager wouldn't like the idea of someone being forced on you when you still loved someone else, who at the time you were convinced was the only one for you.

"Hey" he said a large goofy smile still plastered on his face

"Hi" I rolled my eyes, finally landing down on the ground with a soft crush of the grass.

"What's wrong?" he stared to walk towards me then, and before long I felt him standing only a few inches away from me.

How did he know when something was wrong? Only one other could do that… I grimaced my heart tacking another stab.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Oh, there is something" he said placing his hand on my shoulder, I mentally kicked myself as my heart began to race beating so loud that I was sure Dylan could hear it. "I'm sorry he left" I frowned before turning around looking up into his turquoise eyes.

"It's not your fault, it was me" I said looking down at my feet

"Is that what you think?" he whispered placing a finger under my chin making me look up. I looked deep into his eyes for a few moments trying to find some answer in them.

"Yes" I answered simply. He shook his head closing his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Max, Fang left twice, and there was nothing you could do about it. Even when you came back together with the gang and flock it didn't last." He paused pursing his lips "it was no ones fault. it's how life worked out." I grimaced letting out a large lung of air.

I pulled away from his grasp walking away towards the large full moon.

"I love the moon" he whispered catching up to me. I let my eyes look at him as he stared as if in a daze towards its light. My eyes trailed the length of him before I looked back up to see him starring down at me with a cocky grin.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't be an idiot" I huffed adverting my eyes but my cheeks soon became burning hot.

"You're blushing" he grinned

"No I'm not!" I yelled hiding my face away from him. He ran around me in circles as I kept avoiding his gaze, and before long I found my self laughing as finally caught me holding my arms to my sides. He quietly chuckled, before his eyes turned soft, his eyes darted to my lips before he slowly leaned into them.

I could have pulled away easy, spinning around and round housing him in the head, but something made me close my eyes as I prepared for his lips. When they finally came in contact, it was as if my whole body soon came to life.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer with his arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss could have only lasted only a few seconds or for hours I wasn't sure but what I was sure is that I couldn't get enough. It wasn't like when with Fang, this was different, but a good different.

Before long though, he pulled away though still touching his forehead with my mine slowly swaying back and fourth. I could hardly contain myself as my inner part of me screamed to retreat. But another much louder voice beckoned me to stay.

"Max" he muttered, before returning his lips back to me. This one was different more urgent as I twisted my fingers through his straight blonde hair.

It was not until much more time before we finally gasped for air. He finally pulled all the way back but still his arms intertwined my body keeping my body pressed to his. His eyes starred down in complete bliss, I wasn't sure what my eyes looked back at him with, but I was sure it was quite close to his.

That was when a switch clicked, like an on and off control, clicking on Dylan. The night was quiet, with only the insect and their predators to accompany them.

I finally pulled away grinning before looking away, shifting my weight.

"What are you thinking of?" Dylan asked his voice as translucent as the wind.

"Everything, nothing, I'm just so…confused." I confessed truthfully. He grimaced looking down at me

"I can't even understand what you must be feeling right now, I'm so sorry to have put you through this."

"Don't be" I whispered, before looking up at him, I slowly touched the side of his face, which led him to widen his eyes in shock but slowly relax.

"Dylan, I wont lie the first time I saw you, I thought that you were like every other mutant freak, and just a pain in the ass" I said as he chuckled "But the past couple of weeks have been something I never expected. And you are something that was at the top of my list of surprises. When I am around you I am angry at myself for feeling the way I do, I shouldn't but I do." He looked down at me with a confused but calculating glance

"You don't have to tell me all this Max" he whispered

"Yes I do" I said, he grinned

"Thank you" he paused wrapping his arm around me "for being so honest"

It was then that I knew a whole new chapter was beginning to open, a whole new experience beginning to unfold. A new set of footsteps and rules to abide to, but for some reason it didn't scare me it almost excited me.

He smiled down at me once more before leaning down for one last lingering kiss.

* * *

**First chapter is a little short, tell me what you think and please review! **


	2. Caught

**just a little fun chapter R&R**

* * *

I let out a stiffened cough, walking into the near house where the flock and I had been staying after The Third World War. A tune started to swarm around my head, making me stop dead in my tracks, what the?

I took two slow steps forward peering around the open door way to find an amusing sight. Threw the speakers The Beach Boys, Barbara Ann, was blaring leaving a hopeless Dylan twirling and jumping on the near sofa yelling out the lyrics, rather then singing them. I placed my hand over my mouth trying to soften the hysterical laughter that was exploding from me.

He spun around his eyes closed his fist placed to his lips as a make shift micro phone. I watched for another minute until the song ended, He jumped up before turning around and rushing to me.

"Did you like the show?" he said grinning cheek to cheek.

"It was rather funny, yes." I said trying to contain my laughter,

"That will be five dollars please," he opened his palm,

"You didn't even sing!"

"If I would have sung you would have been all over me," he accused raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't make me ill," I pushed him, walking into the room falling onto the sofa.

After the world recovered from the World War Three our flock got to act like normal teenagers, Dylan and I now never lived at one house without having the other one there. It was strange to love again feeling like after a person's first love they will never love again, but somehow it happens. I was at one of the happiest times in my life, Dylan showing his other side, a playful and carefree side. And in return teaching me to do the same, to finally live our life's to the fullest.

"You saying you don't want this?" he asked motioning to his body,

"You are such a fool," I laughed. He sauntered over to me trying to do the best model face, and to his defence it was actually quite good, probably much better then most professional male models.

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me..." He began closing on me "You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me." He quoted from Miss Congeniality

"See just the fact you know that is extremely concerning!" he bent down nose to nose with me.

"It's Angels favourite movie, I can't help that I know a few lines." He grinned unevenly,

"Yes well, you don't have to stay ever time she watches it"

"Well you don't have to insist she watches it every time" I bit my tongue starring at him with pure amazement.

My eyes quickly flickered to his lips, my will power slowly giving way. He seemed to notice and smirked,

"Want something max?" he asked leaning in closer until his lips were barely brushing mine

"I don't know what you mean..." I whispered my sanity close to loosing control.

How did he do this to me, it was insane how much he made me like a giddy teenager controlled by her hormones.

"Max" he muttered before closing the gap, and officially making my sensible reasoning go off the wall.

I couldn't get enough of him as I kept greedily wanting more, my hands lifted to his light blue t-shirt tugging on it until he fell onto the sofa beside me. My hand was moving towards his hair, my breathe being taken away as he leaned forward pressing his body onto mine.

That was until I heard the sound of a floor board creak. I jumped out of my own skin; I violently pushed Dylan away, who had a stunned expression plastered on his face. If it was not for the current situation I would have thought it rather funny.

I whipped my head over to the door way to find the back of Nudges head as he back was hunched over. Knowing that I had pushed him away and that both of our eyes were on her she slowly turned around.

"I'm so sorry…" she whimpered looking between both of us "I didn't mean to.. I can leave!" my face was burning up to a degree that would surly have melted anything.

"No, its okay Nudge," Dylan stepped in for me. I let out a sigh, nervously looking at the palm of my hand.

"It's just that..." Nudge began "well your mom asked for you Max" she said still uncomfortable.

"Me?" I squeaked,

"Yeah."

Dylan looked at me with soft eyes, and a silly stupid grin, he gently rocked his head over to the door.

"She will be waiting," he said tenderly. I nodded getting up slowly and walking over to Nudge,

She had grown up a fair bit now almost to my height. her hair out in curls, she had lost almost all of her baby fat from her face, and was looking almost womanly at the age of fourteen.

"Shall we?" I said running through the door and jumping off spreading my wings, two set of wing were following me closely as we approached my mothers house that was extremely close to the one I shared with the flock.

When we entered the door, I felt my nerves tingle as saw my mother sitting at the end of the kitchen table her fingers woven together and her eyes calmly looking at us. I had faced scarier evil geniuses then this.

"Hey mom" I grinned nervously, wait was it true mothers could read minds? Did she know about what I Dylan and I have been up to? No, no that was impossible…though I guess it's not completely impossible. Mind reading, I bet some scientist can do that when they are only in their teens.

I put on my best innocent smile as I slowly advanced her,

"Hello Max," she calmly muttered.

"You are scaring me mom, you look like you are about to murder me or something" I mumbled sitting down across from her, I looked behind me to see Nudge scurrying up the stair case leaving a bamboozled Dylan. He gave me a short questioning glance, which I quietly responded with a small shrug.

"Don't be ridiculous" she looked up at Dylan giving a small smile "you can join us if you want," She walked forward taking seat beside me.

"What's up mom?"

"alright Max here it is" she said placing her palms flat on the table "I know my house is too small for the whole Flock to sleep comfortable and that it is necessary that you all have a separate home, and I greatly appreciate that it is so close to this house."

Where was this going?

"But, I know how it feels to be a seventeen year old girl and to have a boyfriend" she said now looking at both of us. I was starting to not like where this was going "I know the.. Urges you both will have, especially since you live in the same home!" I was frozen with fear, fear that was greater then I think I have ever faced. Did my mom really just use the term urges, god I didn't want this part of teenage hood!

"And I think I need to know that you two will be extremely safe." She finished. My eyes were wide, my whole body cold. It's amazing one second I'm a girl on the loose, and now I didn't even want to think about touching Dylan.

Dylan shuffled beside me lightly coughing,

"I can...er reassure you that…uh" Dylan began looking down at his hands. If he said 'we are being safe' then that will imply that we have had sex. If he says 'we will be safe' then it will sound like we are planning to. There was no way out of this black hole. I looked over at him with panicked eyes, I can deal with crazy people who want to kill the world but when it came to this I was like a helpless puppy.

"…that myself and Max are very responsible," he finished, I felt like flying really, really far away at that point.

"That's all I wanted to hear," My mom say grimacing standing up "supper will be in ten." I jumped out of my seat grabbing Dylan's hand and trying to escape to the second floor.

When we got to the top step Iggy was there to greet us with a large grin.

"Heard you two got caught getting it on!" he yelled, my eyes winded as I heard a spoon fall to the floor in the kitchen. My hands balled into tight fist as I advanced Iggy,

"You…little," I muttered pushing Iggy to the wall "Don't even talk about this again, or I swear Iggy you will not see the light of day ever again." I pulled away closing my eyes tightly trying to forget the events of the whole day completely.

* * *

**what did you think? please review! **


	3. Cat and Mouse

**_This chapter may have some spelling errors just because i did it late at night and just wanted to finish it, so i can go onto different chapters. But none the less i hope that you enjoy this. R&R please!_**

* * *

I stood my back pressed against a large smooth wall, that cooled my back from any tension. On either side of my head was a large hand that was connected to a beautiful winged boy. I closed my eyes letting out a contempt sigh as he leaned forward close to my ear before singing in a low tune,

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

Dylan's singing affected me greatly, my toes spread apart, my heart began to pick up and my breathing shallow and raged now.

_Tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true_

His lips brushed my ear letting shrill waves of heat down my body. Each nerve was spitting with anticipation.

_And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday _

I let out an unsteady sigh. Dylan lent forward leaning his elbows on either side of me now, his large frame now pressed onto me. I felt unable to control myself anymore, a wild woman inside of me want to break loose. But I waited as calmly as I could, listening to his soothing voice against my ear, his warm breath sending goose bumps up and down my arms and legs.

_And I'll send all my loving to you, _

He moved back so that he was staring into my eyes his own turquoise eyes gleaming with his satisfaction. A witty line popped in my head but I was unable to put the words from my mind into a coherent sentence. He hand pushed away stand of hair on my face exposing a very dull brown eye of mine.

"So beautiful," he muttered his eyes studying mine.

"If you mean you singing then yes, though I don't think beautiful would cover it." I responded finding my voice however weak it was.

"Max you know what I'm talking about," he said a small cocky grin beginning to spread across his face "I'm talking about the only girl in the world for me."

"And who would that be again?" I challenged him

"A girl how can fly, one whose heart is bigger then anyone I know. A girl who doesn't understand the affect she has on men like myself, She doesn't even know it when I standing in front of her telling her I love her"

"Wow, that's one hell of a woman." I spoke softly

"You're telling me," he said leaning forward until our lips barely brushed. "Did I mention how incredibly sexy she is?" I smiled

"Did you just call me sexy?"

"Nah, I called the girl I love sexy"

"Oh right." I said playing along on the pull and push game. "How do you keep you hands off her?" I grinned, my hands moving along the front of his chest, his clean white shirt wrinkling at my touch.

"You have no idea the torture I go threw." He whimpered as my hands traced the outlines of his muscles threw his thin cotton shirt

"I'm starting to understand," I whispered.

With that Dylan lent the forward pressing his lips against mine. My whole body now beginning to ignite, his lips were urgent as he pulled his fingers threw my hair. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth lightly kneading it with his teeth. I let out a small gasp pressing my body closer to him.

His hands traveled the length of my body ending on my thigh where he tugged on, lifting me up. I wrapped my long slender legs around his waist as I was held up both by the wall and by Dylan himself.

He pulled away as we both gasped for air. I opened my eyes wide as my heart felt like if need be it could jump right outside my chest. His lips returned but not to my own but to the side of my neck. I let out a short whimper, as I craned my neck to the side letting him have a better access point. It was only a minute later before he returned to my lips.

His warm hand moved up and down my exposed thigh, his head tilted and his hair falling down into his face. I moved my hands down the hem of his shirt, letting them wonder under the fabric. His skin was hot and extremely smooth. I felt his body shutter under my touch, my hands tracing circles across his skin.

It was then when I lost myself, I couldn't control my movements or my thoughts. My nerves having their own voice and my limbs moving in ways I would have never dreamed of. It was one of the most thrilling moments of my life.

This was until I heard the door explode open and a body rush threw it. My eyes opened wide as I looked over to find a boy that stood heads taller then me, he had black hair that rained down in front of his deep eyes.

"Max," his too familiar whispered. I looked down to find Dylan's and my embrace was to put it simply not exactly polite for other eyes to see. I let out a loud gasp untangling my legs from Dylan's waist and sliding down till my feet touched the ground.

"Fang," Dylan said threw clinched teeth, obviously not pleased on being irrupted and by Fang no less.

"Fang! What are you doing?" I pulled my loose strap back onto my shoulder and lightly pushing away Dylan.

"I should ask you the same." He said his accusing eyes darting back and fourth,

"Oh don't even!" Dylan began to advance, but I quickly stopped him standing in front of him

"I can handle this." I muttered, his eyes looked down at mine, they were harder then before but some left over lust still swam in them.

"Aright," he mumbled stepping back again.

"What are you doing here Fang?" I questioned, looking at him. My younger self's heart would melt at the sight of him, I would have tried to do anything to try to make it up to him. My older self though had moved on and until this second I thought Fang had as well. The flock and The Gang all lived in thee same area as we all enjoyed each others company and felt a family connection to each other.

At first it was hard to see Fang around the area, but I soon realized that I felt nothing more for him other then friendly love; my heart was scooped away from him. I was happier now with Dylan then I believe I could have ever been.

"I need to talk to Dylan!" He shouted his eyes glared toward the blonde boy behind my shoulder.

"Great, because I was just thinking the same thing!" Dylan growled trying to nudge pass me but I quickly pushed back with all my force, slamming him into the wall.

"Ouch," Dylan muttered rubbing his shoulder "I told you Max, there is only certain time I like to play rough" My cheeks soon turned tomato red as my stomach dropped with embarrassment.

I heard Fang hiss with distaste, and I quickly spun around. My eyes turning into slits as I fumed at the current situation. Only a minute ago I was having the most thrilling moment, and now I was stuck in the middle of a fight between my ex and current boyfriend.

"Anything you need to say to Dylan you can say in front of me." I growled my face turning red, not from embarrassment anymore but from anger.

Fang crossed his arms across his chest looking between us with fiery eyes.

"fine." He walked over so he was closer to both of us before continuing. "Well you see, I'm okay with you guys being together it took me awhile but I can see that Dylan isn't a complete ass." Dylan tensed up

"Don't be like that Fang" I said sourly before Fang put up a finger.

"Not done," he paused looking at us sternly "I am not okay when Dylan decides that it's okay to ram you up against your wall, because I don't know if you two remember but that back wall is connected to my part of the complex, and when your that close to my house I can practically hear your heart beats!" A sudden wave of heat raced to my face with my ears turned scarlet red.

I could have curled into a small ball and hidden away in some cave like a hermit. Dylan's eyes winded as he stiffened a chuckle,

"Sorry Fang," Dylan struggled. Fang grumbled something under his breath, that I was unable to make out.

"Yeah well, now you know..." Fang looked awkwardly to the ground "just…uh yeah…bye" he said his embarrassment of what just happened creeping onto his face.

I turned around hitting my head on the wall shutting my eyes tightly

"Oh god… Fang…oh my god I can't believe…shit" I muttered I felt Dylan's arms wrap around me reassuring

"Don't be embarrassed Max." I turned around in his arms my eyes glaring up into his

"How can I not? Did you not just hear what he said? Fang...Fang! Said that you ram me against a wall….Fang said that!" I said covering my hands with my hands blushing even deeper. I pushed away from Dylan walking over to the kitchen. I placed my hands down and sighed heavily.

"Max you are twenty," Dylan began walking towards the kitchen "Fang understands that you have a much more private life from the rest of them." I sighed looking down at my hands.

"I guess your right," I grumbled.

"Of course I am." He said now inches from me, his grin growing across his face. "Now shall we finish what we started?" he began to lean in his lips parted.

I laughed shoving my hand up into his perked lips, pushing his face back. He stumbled a few steps looking back at me his mouth in a 'o'

"In your dreams," I snickered

"If only you knew." Dylan replied, I gasped hitting his arm more roughly then intended

"Ouch" he whimpered "that actually kind of hurt" he rubbed his arm

"Don't say things like that!" I said though a large grin betrayed my angry tone. " The flock may hear you"

"Oh, you filthy hypercritic!" he laughed, I bit my lip jumping over and running to the door.

I turned around at the door as Dylan skidded to a stop, his face closing in only inches away.

"In any case" I whispered "you would have to catch me first!" I laughed wrenching the door open and unfolding my wing as I herd Dylan racing after me. Our favourite game, cat and mouse.

**please**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	4. Not Done

"Why are we here again?" Gazzy grumbled as his eyes slowly dropped.

"To…spend time together" Iggy said threw clenched teeth

"You know this is absolutely ridicules we see ach other enough!" Star grumbled "we live in the same neighbourhood for Christ sake."

"Oh god...I agree with Star what has the world come to?" Ratchet growled, earning a piercing glare from Star.

"It will be fun," Dylan said trying to smooth the tension.

After the Gang and the Flock fought together they found many more similarities then differences and soon become accustomed to each other…even to the extent that some people may call love.

It had been only a week ago that Maya and Fang had come up with the idea of going on an outing (which I thought would turn out like this) with the whole…Flock Gang? Gang Flock? We hadn't come up a name for the lot of us yet. maybe something like Weird-freaks-with-special-abilities-club? Or something easier on the tongue.

"I think it's a great idea!" Nudge proclaimed excitedly,

"Of course you do Nudge, you love anything that will give you the excuse to play dress up" Holden laughed

"You make it sound like I'm five!" she grumbled her face turning red.

"Aren't you?" Ratchet asked, Nudge gasped angrily glaring over at Ratchet who luckily stood meters away. Star quickly snapped her fist forwards and the speed of lightening hitting Ratchet in the shoulder.

"Thank you Star," Nudge said grinning again

"With pleasure," Replied Star as enthusiastic.

"Maya did you just see that!" Ratchet yelled

"Yes I did" Maya said with a worried tone, or let me clarify MY worried tone. It still was weird at times hearing my voice coming from a different person. Though since the war there were large difference between Maya and me. She had a pixie cut and a large scar ran across her bridge of her nose after a life threatening fight in the war. In which Fang had told her he loved her, and very politely kissed her in front of all of us, including moi at the stage of a still some what Fang driven heart. Something that I wouldn't soon forget.

"…nice punch," Maya added, this did make the rest of us laugh, at a sour face of Ratchet.

I looked back at the scenery to find that we were still in the mountain infested wilderness with only a few tents and many large bins of food which were still being unpacked. This could be a horrible mistake.

I suddenly felt a warm hand travel the length of my arm and then fingers intertwine with my own. I looked up lovingly to see Dylan's own eyes studying me.

"You okay?" he mouthed, I nodded leaning onto his side as I watched Gazzy, Ratchet, Holden and Iggy fumbling to put up there tent while Star, Nudge's, Kate and Angels tent was up in a second due to Kate's strength and Star's speed. This is when a sudden thought blew up in my mind

"Where are you two sleeping?" I asked Maya and Fang, I was greeted by a large blush on Maya's face. I watched as Fang grabbed a pole slowly standing up, his hair was practically chopped. I was able to see both eyes and he jaw line clearly, something that had also changed about him.

"We are…" Fang began

"They are sleeping in their own tent…_alone"_ Iggy winked, my eyes winded.

"Oh!" I said suddenly a slow stream of red crowding my cheeks. "Is there more things to unpack?" I quickly turned around grabbing a box of food.

I scrabbled around the campsite avoiding any eye contact with either Maya or Fang as chatter began again in the group. I quickly felt a body behind my and felt a warm breath on my neck that sent Goosebumps along my back and a pinch in my stomach.

"Do you know how adorable you are?" A soft murmur came.

"Me, Adorable?" I squeaked turning around again finding Dylan looking down.

If there was one change it me it was surly him. He did things to me that I couldn't have dreamed. My legs turning to jelly, my own self control lowering its guards. I even let him see my vulnerable sides, something that no one had ever accomplished.

"Yes," he whispered "and you are doing it again" his arms wrapped around my waist, I put my arms onto his shoulders as I watched his calculating glance.

"Doing what?"

"Blushing" he sighed, skimming a finger along my cheek.

"It's cold"

"It's summer"

"Oh shut up," I muttered. He grinned leaving his mouth close but muttering still, which came out as a cave man grumble. I lightly slapped his shoulder, which lead to him opening his mouth again

"Hate to burst your bubble Max, but they do live in the same house."

"I know" I sighed. He stuck his finger out till it was close to my stomach

"Pop," he said, I looked up at him quizzical

"Huh?"

"I burst your bubble." with this I slowly rolled my eyes pulling away from Dylan's embrace. But this only made him tighten it,

"Not done" he said with a goofy grin, I sighed looking back up.

"Yes?"

"Well…" he said looking behind his back seeing that everyone was still distracted he continued "I brought…and extra tent just in case that tent with the girls was too crowded." I stared at him for a few short seconds

"Would you be in the tent?" I asked

"Would you like me to be in the tent?" I bit my lower lip before slowly nodding.

"Then yes I would be there" he grinned kissing the top of my head. My heart jumped out of my chest

"I better go help the boys, they look like there are never going to figure out how to get the tent up" he smiled taking a step back, I quickly pulled him back

"Not done," I grinned, standing up onto my tip toes and placing a soft whisper of a kiss onto Dylan's lips. With that I let my arms free. Dylan sent one last dazzling smile my way before turning and beginning to help the boys.

I let out a small sigh before going out to help setting up of the campsite…

* * *

The fire danced and moved along the night sky as the whole…pack? Would that be acceptable...no. that would make us sound like some weird wolf hybrids. Maybe The

Community? No…still not right. Anyways, the Flock and Gang sat around the fire a small bitter conversation currently rattling both the cages of Star and Ratchet's. I sighed at the familiarity of this fight, as it happed frequently.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Dylan whispered in my ear, his arm was wrapped around my waist, as we sat on a log. "I'm betting in the next twenty four hours, at the rate they are going."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Star and Ratchet of course" he said, smiling "how long do you think it will take for them to realize that they actually have feelings for each other" he clarified.

"Ratchet and Star?" I asked a confused glanceing at both of them.

"Well yes, did you not know?"

"No, not really" just then I tuned into the conversation again

"…and this concludes that…yes Star you are wrong" Ratchet said proudly.

Fang had his hands on his face as he let an exasperated sigh,

"Please for my mental health can you two just stop bickering like an old couple?" Fang grumbled. This made both Ratchet and Star blush slightly and Iggy laugh.

"Yeah, how long have you two been married again?" Holden teased.

"Shut up" Ratchet and Star both muttered at the same time which made the rest of us laugh leaving them both with deeper frowns. It didn't help that both of them had "accidentally" choose to sit beside each other either.

"You guys are blushing more then when Nudge got to talk to Justine Timberlake." Holden continued, Nudge eyes looked around with worry as she bit he lip looking at her hands.

"Don't tease her." Maya said grimacing a knowing look towards Nudge. A pit of jealously suddenly beginning to spin in my stomach, did she know something about Nudge that I didn't? Why would Nudge tell her anything more then me?

"Dylan, will you sing for us?" Kate said taking the conversation away from its current whereabouts. Dylan grimaced,

"I don't know,"

"Awh, come on Dylan!" Gazzy proclaimed.

"You should sing Gazzy." I said, grinning. At this I was greeted with an overwhelming groan from the crowed

"Please don't put us threw _that_ again" Kate grumbled poking at the fire with a stick.

"You don't like my singing?" Gazzy said hurt now standing on the long. He cleared his throat before belting out the lyrics

"We're no strangers to love!" he started his voice cracking on a high pitch which made Fang and Iggy laugh.

"Our boy is going threw puberty" Iggy laughed, Gazzy ignored him.

"You know the rules and so do I! A full commitment's what I'm thinking of!  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy! I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling!  
Gotta make you understand!" now many were laughing.

Ratchet stood up now

"Never gonna give up! Never gonna let you down!" and soon the group was in a frenzy of laughter and song.

After the song many were still laughing and repeating lines. Maya lent over to Fang before whispering something into his ear that made Fangs face turn into a large grin

"Well, I'm getting pretty tired guys. Maya and I will see you in the morning." Fang said walking back towards the tent Maya's hand held in his.

Iggy let out a chain of sinkers as both Fang and Maya retreated to their tent. I looked up to find Star and Ratchet in a low discussion of whispers. Nudge had stood up and was now flattening down her new denim skirt, something that I would have thought not necessarily camping wear.

I looked pass her toward the glistening lake that had small waves crashing upon the shore.

"I think I'll go for a swim," Nudge said he voice stronger then before in the day.

"A swim?" Gazzy asked "it's like eleven at night."

"I know," she said matter-oh-factly,

"Won't it be cold?" Dylan asked curiously.

"I have warm blood." She said before walking towards the lake,

"What about your bathing suit!" Holden shouted after her. This made Nudge turn around with a coy grin on her face.

"Now I don't want to get my suit wet before tomorrow." She smirked, my body tensed up, what was she implying? Even if Nudge was sixteen I didn't like where this conversation was leading.

"What will you use?" Holden choked out in a whisper, but Nudge easily heard with her hawk earshot.

"Damn, you right, well I suppose I could always use my birthday suit?" she said before turning around and swaying her hips with a little more empathise. What the hell just happened?

Holden had his mouth and eyes wide open, as if seeing that Nudge wasn't twelve for the first time. I felt Dylan elbow me lightly, I looked up to see him nod in a different direction, when I did I saw something that I wouldn't have thought in a hundred years.

Gazzy had a stunned expression on as well but his eyes looked almost glazed over as his whole body leaned forward. How had it passed my glance that Gazzy had any feelings towards Nudge.

"I'm going to bed!" Holden shouted before running over to his tent

"And there he goes… sneaking around the tent and… awh yes going towards the lake," Dylan whispered only to me. Slight irritation was begging to bubble onto my skin, My Nudge! He was going out to swim with Nudge who before now I thought still as a little girl.

"What the hell is this? Are we just surrounded but hormonal teenagers?" I whispered / yelled to Dylan which to my disapproval everyone else heard. Iggy laughed nodding

"That's what happens after we defend the world. We get free time, and where else better to spend free time then hammering out some of that sexual tension." Iggy said, laughing.

I let out a small growl before grinding my teeth, fighting back the urge to run after the two in a mother like craze. I mean I saw Nudge threw out her stages and this one was defiantly new.

I looked over to Gazzy to find him with a sunken look, his head hung down. I grimaced looking at the fire which was now slowly dieing down to a small flicker. I felt Dylan slowly lean down to my ear.

"Are you tired?" he asked quietly, I slowly nodded before I stood up beside Dylan

"We are going to bed," I said quickly before turning my back.

"And then there was five," I heard Iggy say "I'm betting that Star and Ratchet leave next together"

This earned him a grumble and vast amount of colourful words from both Star and Ratchet.

When we reached the tent I felt a surge of nerves coarse threw out my spine, what was Dylan expecting from this night? What was I expecting from it?

"Home sweet home," Dylan chuckled zipping the tent behind him. I looked around to find that there was two sleeping bags on the ground. I let out a small sigh looking back to Dylan and grinned

"Looks great," I said.

"I don't know about that, it doesn't look nearly as wonderful as the girl standing in front of me."

"I'm eighteen don't they start counting that age as a woman?" I asked with a grin

"I'm not sure; do you want to be called a woman?"

"No" I laughed

"Well then" he snickered wrapping his arms around my waste. He bent down giving a small short kiss before pulling away

"Shall we?" he said gesturing towards the separate sleeping bags.

"Not done" I laughed before letting my night unfold in a most spectacular night of my life, spending it with the person I loved with every fibber of my being.

**I'm thinking that i defiantly more ten three reviews to write another, just because i need to know if people are actually reading or if i am just randomly putting out chapters. Also i want to know what you guys think! I like knowing what i did write or what i should work on :3 xD I absolutely hate it when authors do this...I'm becoming my worst enemy. D: **


	5. Part Two

**Ratchet POV**

My back was pressed to the slippery surface of the outside of my black and blue sleeping bag. My eyes wide open not feeling a bit of sleep creeping on me. I couldn't stop thinking of it. I made no move that I heard Dylan's and Max's conversion but I had, and of course I had.

My supper hearing and sight were a burden and a gift, some conversions you don't want to hear, especially ones that are about you and your feelings. It also didn't help having super hearing as I could hear what every couple was up to. With that thought I slowly turned up the music on my Mp3 player.

I didn't have any feelings for Star anyone with eyes would see the only emotion that was irritation at best. Sure we had a few similar things in common but what was that compared to the list of things we didn't?

I let out an irritated groan as I turned to my side. Me even thinking of her before I fell asleep was ridiculous. I should be thinking of Kate, now she was hot and not nearly as complicated.

I mean even if I had feelings for Star she would never return them, and I didn't have feelings. Everything about her annoyed me, her stupid anger issues, the line that appeared between her brows every time she tried to focuses on something, her annoyingly soft blonde hair… Stop it! Why did this always happen, every time I tried to think of all the things that annoyed me it always come back to the hair. That get on your nerves, drive you mad, blonde hair.

I let another deep moan before finally getting up and unzipping the tent, I just needed some fresh air. When I stepped out I found that Nudge and Holden just returning, both hair soaking wet, how weird. I knew that Nudge felt a deep attraction to Holden and also Holden feeling deeply for her. But seeing them together hands embraced put a new truth to it.

When they finally spotted me they halted, Holden looking down nervously. I had to give the boy credit he had grown some balls after the war and now some what resembled his age.

After a few seconds though they grinned and continued on their walk back their tents. I walked by towards the shore of the lake, knowing that no one would be there.

The lake had less of a current now, slowly washing over the edge of the bank. There was nothing between me and-

"Ratchet!" a surprised too familiar voice called from behind me. I jumped high in the air yelping and spinning around. No one had ever snuck up on me! unfortunately my fears were confirmed there stood in the moon light, Star.

Her hair was practically silver in the moonlight. She wore simply jacket with light shorts that outlined her long…gross…legs.

"Star, how did you?" I stuttered my eyes wide "when did you!" my mouth hung open as I tried to control my now out of control beating heart. Star let out a small chuckle.

"I snuck up on you?" she asked with a large dazzling smile.

"NO!" I said a little too loud, what the hell? I was always crystal cool in situations like this!

"Alright," she laughed walking towards my side.

"Why are you out so late?" I asked, smoothing some of my nerves down.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, "you?"

"Same,"

The warmth that came off Star's side should be illegal, goose bumps traced the length of my side, and she hadn't even laid a finger on me. I opened my mouth working my nerve up,

"Star,'

"Ratchet," we both spoke at the same time, this made me let out a nervous laugh

"You go," I concluded. She was silent for a second before continuing

"Uh, I was just going to say…It's really nice out right now." She said with a nervous under tone.

"Oh… yeah it is,"

"What were you going to say?"

"Me?" I chocked

"Yes, you." She said turning her body so that she could face me, her eyes distracting me once more.

"I was going to tell you…I saw Nudge and Holden together guess they finally hit it off" I said in a rush, maybe too fast.

I couldn't understand why I was now flustered to make sentences sound easy, or how I had to physically stop myself from looking anywhere but here eyes. These things only happened in those mushy crappy romantic movies that Kate, Star, and Nudge like to watch.

"Oh…"she said, he voice sounding a bit disappointed "that crazy." She sighed looking back at the lake.

"Max and Dylan are such jerks" I blurted, if I could have slapped myself I would have.

"What, why do you say that?"

"I heard them saying that, they t-t-thought we had feelings for each other!" I said and let out a loud nervous chuckle. Star let out a shaky laugh as well though her eyes now looked to the ground

"That's crazy," she said " I couldn't have feelings for a guy like you."

A pain stabbed my chest, but I quickly brushed it away for the hot dogs I had ate early, heart burn that's all it was.

"I couldn't have feelings for a label crazed girl" I said breathlessly

"Well, I couldn't have feeling for someone who flirts with every girl he sees," her eyes slowly returned to mine, but with a new edge.

"I couldn't have feelings for a girl that punches me on regular bases" my breath was shallow as I tried to regain control. Star rolled her eyes

"You deserve it,"

"No I don't" I said quickly. "I deserve a kiss" I felt my whole body react to my sentence, my nerves screaming to dig a hole and hide for weeks, or maybe go drown myself.

"I hate you" she muttered,

"I hate you too"

"I hate how I can't see your eyes!" she shouted this time

"I hate that I can see yours all the time,"

"I hate the ridicules grin you wear," she said softer this time.

"I hate that you do wear enough," my eyes looked toward her lips before returning.

"I hate that you flirt with Kate,"

"I hate that I can't flirt with you," I blurted now to the surprise of Star. Her eyes winded and she in took a large gulp of air.

"I hate that I can't stop thinking of you," she muttered

"I hate that my heart beats faster when you're near," I whispered. I moved forward until I stood close to her my mouth only inches from hers. I could feel the warmth of her breath, as it sent chills down my spin.

"I hate you" she said again breathlessly,

"I know," I mumbled placing my hand on the back of her neck. I quickly pushed forward on my toes until our lips met.

It was probably one of the more explosive moments of my life. As our lips met something finally clicked. Every fight every disagreement or punch was a distraction. A distraction form on obvious truth, and the truth was that neither one of use was brave enough to admit our true deep feelings for one another.

I had lied to myself, I didn't hate her at all, I didn't hate the way she called my name I didn't hate the way she constantly licked her lips, or even how we argued. I loved her.

When finally I pulled away, and looked upon her face, I felt my heart slowly melt. Her eyes were still closed a small crease in between her brows. He lips were parted and her hair was pushed up in a frizz.

"Star" I muttered, this opened her eyes as she realized what had happened. I placed my hand onto her cheek rubbing my thumb along the lower part of her lip.

"Yes?" she barely chocked. I looked down upon her eyes, wanting to blurt out what I felt for her, what I had always wanted to say but too cowardly to even think of it.

Instead of admitting me true feeling, which I was sure would make spin on her heels and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction (which was extremely fast). I lent forward placing my lips on hers again. This kiss was slow and burnt at the touch. Her soft lips kissed me back to my ultimate joy, with as much passion and hunger as my lips kissed hers.

I never wanted to stop kissing her, kissing her was like kissing something that was absolutely perfect to me. Something I was too selfish to give up.

Unfortunately she pulled away finally, her eyes now shinning upon mine with utter amazement.

"Ratchet, you have no idea..." she began, whispering. My eyes ran over her soft features, wondering how I ever thought this face to be ugly or an unkind one.

"I think I do," I replied. Her eyes looked into mine, a new softness forming within them.

"I never hated you" she said before once more returning to my lips, letting me fall into a silent oblivion of bliss.

**Max's POV**

I pulled away the curtain of tent to revel the dazzling sun light. Once my eyes adjusted the lights my other sense soon were triggered. The soft cooling breeze that whipped across my bar arms leaving small goose bumps in its trace. And the smell of a burnt fire now beginning to come back to life, as Fang and Iggy poked at the new fire, and the laughter of the near people.

I turned around to find Ratchet a distance away his sunglasses were pulled of, seeing his eyes was a very seldom thing, and because of this I found my self starring. Star had shuffled over sitting beside him on the log. His gaze followed the whole way, new type of softness and vulnerability in them.

Her hand reached out grabbing his sunglasses from his grasp and placing them behind her. She looked back, the gaze so intense I had to quickly look away at the fear of intruding on something very private.

Maya walked behind Fang wrapping her arms around his waist, I felt a pit of anger but quickly shook it. I sometimes felt anger towards them. He had after all replaced me quite literally. Though after what we had been threw there was no room for anger in my body.

I walked forward to find Holden in a trance watching Nudge cooking her eggs. I grimaced, I would have to give her a talk that my mother had given me, the memory still stung in my mind.

"Morning Max," Kate said behind Nudge.

"Good morning"

I felt a body pass behind me, and smelled the familiar husky sent of Dylan.

"How was your sleep?" he whispered into my ear. This triggering the line of nerves along my spine to start a spasm of a shiver.

"Good," I mutter biting my lower lip

"Only good?" he mumbled his lips barely brushing my ear lob

"Better then good, amazing."

I could feel the grin against my ear,

"Yours?" I asked

"meh, okay." He replied sarcastic. I turned around quickly slapping his arm roughly. "Only joking, you know I have never had a better night!"

"That's more like it, " I smiled. He grinned back before returning to the fire to cook his breakfast.

And so the day wore on, everyone returning to their light hearted person, letting everyone relax and go back to being themselves. Becoming a person without worry someone who didn't have to worry about taking watches or mapping out another plan. We were normal now, normal in the sense that we got to live our lives how we wanted (the wings and powers were defiantly not normal.) And as I watched the sun slowly die down I knew we were where we were suppose to be finally, together.

* * *

**Please review! If I Don't get enough i will find extremely difficult to write anouther chapter! **


End file.
